A Moment Like This
by 3Mazzy-Bee
Summary: SMacked time : Please R*R!
1. Chapter 1

**Skimpy Top - Chp 1.**

_Mac and Stella stood in the murky street over looking the latest crime scene._

_"Hmmm capable homicide I say. From the direction of the entry wound the gun would have had to have been 3, 4 stories up." Mac mumbled out loud._

_"The blunt force trauma is post-mortem I'd say. If it was anti the bruising would be at least a deep shade of purple." _

_"Right Stella lets get this body back to Hawkes and see if Flack's got a identity for her." Mac gestured towards the body_

_"Good idea let me just take a few more pictures of the vic" Picking up her camera Stella walked past Mac and over to the victims body lying in the alley._

_"You've get a Jane Doe on your hands Mac" Flack called over," I'll send pics out to the missing persons helpline if you want"_

_"Thanks Flack that would be good" Mac called back as he sifted through the mud in the alley looking for any evidence._

_And with that a roll of thunder trembled through the street, opening the heavens with it and certainly washing away any traces of blood away down the drains._

_"Stella are you finished taking those photos we need to get the body out of the rain A.S.A.P" Mac ran over with the body bag to shield the body from the rain._

_"Ye I'm finished taking the photos but talk about the weather! I'm soaked right through and have to say this was NOT the day to wear a skimpy top" Stella blushed at this last bit realising it was to late to take it back and certainly hoping Flack didn't here._

_"You look fine Stell" Mac noticed her blush and wrapped his jacket round her and they both headed inside as the forensics bagged the body. _

_Back at the lab after showering and changing her clothes, Stella walked over to Mac's office after he paged her. Knocking once on the door to let him know she was there she went in and waited for him to end his call._

_"You paged?"_

_"Yes I was going to ask you if you could cover with me for Danny and Lindsey tonight. I know it's supposed to be your night off but you will get paid extra." Mac sighed placing the receiver down _

_"Mac, what's wrong?" Stella asked concerned about who he was just on the phone to._

_"Peyton phoned me last night literally begging to get back together with me but I said no, seen as she was the one who started and ended the relationship. That was her again"_

_"Awww Mac come her" Stella sympathized with him, hugged him and then told him he had done the right thing._

_"I'll take you out for dinner before we start late shift if you want? Help me take my mind off things" Mac asked_

_"Ye sure ,only if you promise _**not**_ to take me back to that awful Chinese place ever again!" _

_"Excuse me but that place is a firm favorite" Mac retorted_

_"Not in my heart any day Taylor" Stella winked and with that she was gone._

**Two Straws or One? Chp 2.**

_Mac walked into the locker room hoping to bump into Stella on his way to take her out for a quick bite to eat. Fumbling in his pocket for a moment to find his locker key he realized it wasn't there._

_"Looking for this Taylor?" Stella teased, leaning against the door frame and waving Mac's key in front of his face._

_"How the? Where did you get that from" _

_"Teaching yourself to be a pick-pocket in an orphanage is easier that it sounds." Stella remarked handing Mac his key and heading to her locker to change her jacket._

_"After you" Mac ushered Stella out of the locker room and into the nearest lift._

_Upon arriving at the local cafe just round the corner, Mac and Stella were placed in a window seat with an extremely noisy family seated just behind Mac. The waitress handed each of them a menu and asked what they would like to drink._

_"I'm fine thanks" Mac dismissed._

_"Suit your self Taylor. A large Coke please" Stella ordered, glancing quickly up at Mac frowning as he studied the menu in front of him._

_"Would you like two straws or one with the Ma'am?" The waitress asked in a strong Tennessee twang._

_"Two please" Stella smiled sweetly at Mac who was oblivious to what Stella had just said._

_"Thanks-You Ma'am" The waitress thanked Stella and went off to get the drink._

_"Hmm I'm thinking the pasta. What are you having Stell?" Mac asked tenderly tucking a stray hair behind Stella's ear causing her to blush._

_"Greek salad, can't go wrong on that" Stella replied still blushing._

_Just then the waitress interrupted their little moment, placing the Coke-Cola down in the middle or the table, a straw facing each of them._

_"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked kindly_

_"Yes please," Mac replied" I'll have the chicken pasta and Stella?"_

_"Greek salad thanks"_

_"Eh Stella why the two straws" Mac frowned _

_"Well we can share a straw if you like... but I thought you might like your own one" Stella winked leaning in to take a sip_

_Mac leaned in as well holding Stella's gaze and drinking the coke out of his straw._

_At that moment Hawkes and Flack walked into the cafe ...._

**Teenage Sweethearts Chp.3**

_Hawkes nudged Flack in the ribs._

_"Hey! Now that was uncalled for!" Flack protested rubbing his aching side. But Hawkes mouth still hung open._

_"Whatcha looking at?" Flack tried to follow Hawkes gaze only to end up staring at a rowdy family of 5 squeezed round a table sharing a pizza._

_"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Hawkes gasped, "Errm two coffees please" Paying the cashier be handed a coffee to Flack and gulped his down._

_"Naah, either I'm not getting it or you were staring at a rowdy family" Flack replied blowing on his steaming coffee_

_"The table in front you idiot" Hawkes implied drinking another swig of coffee._

_Flacks eyes then rested on the table that was causing Hawkes such dismay. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Were Mac and Stella? _

_'"Pfffft!" Flack nearly spat he is coffee out, regained himself then carried on," Their not... kissing are they?" _

_Mac leaned away from Stella, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve as the waitress set their food down in front of them._

_"The pasta for you Sir and the salad for you Ma'am. Enjoy" The waitress smiled and then left them in peace._

_Mac tucked into his pasta, while Stella nervously bit her nail having not touched her salad._

_"Ummm this stuff is good!" Mac exclaimed,"How about yours? Whats it like?"_

_Stella didn't answer_

_"Stell?"_

_Stella snapped out of her daydream._

_"Ehh yeah its nice" Stella forced herself to eat a forkful before quickly taking a gulp of coke._

_"Stella... is there something you want to tell me?" Mac asked cautiously taking Stella's hand in his _

_"Stella! Mac! How odd of us to catch you __**both **__here" Flack called over as him and Hawkes walked over to their table._

_Flack left the emphasise on the last bit before winking at Mac, who by that time had slid his hand back over to his side of the table._

_"Eeh.. I gotta go to the restroom sorry" Stella excused herself before making a bee-line straight for the ladies room._

_"You guys looked just the couple from the bar Mac" Flack teased,_

_"Whats that suppose to mean?" Mac asked_

_"Well what Flack is trying to say Mac is, you and Stella looked just like Teenage Sweethearts" Hawkes flatly stated in a matter of fact voice._

_"More like Middle age Friends" Stella retorted before replacing herself beside Hawkes._

_"Ehh sorry Stella" Flack apologised _

_"Come on Mac, we've gotta shift to start" Stella coldly said, putting her jacket on and headed for the bar to pay_

_"Whats ruffled her feathers" Flack whispered so she didn't hear_

_"I wish i knew" Mac whispered to himself._

**From the Start. Chp 4.**

_**"**__Stella wait up!" Mac called diving into the mass of people and trying to keep sight of Stella's mass of curly hair. Upon arriving at the lab, he entered the nearest lift and pressed LEVEL 5 on the kep pad. Walking into his office, he stopped for a moment taking in Stella's figure as she gazed out of his window. Clearing his throat he made her jump._

_"I never heard you come in" Stella mumbled, tucking her unrully hair behind her ears and casting her eyes to the floor._

_Mac walked over and ran his arm around Stella's shoulder, pulling her closer to him and letting her rest her head against his shoulder._

_"Now are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier or am I going to have to ask?" Mac gently said inhaling the sweet smell of honey from her hair before wrapping his other hand round her waist._

_"Not just now. Not here" Stella whispered letting a lone tear drip down her cheek. _

_"If you insist dear." Mac teased wiping her eyes and leading her back to the lab to try and piece together some evidnece about the murder._

_"What have we got then Bonasera?" Mac asked gingerly causing Stella to giggle softly._

_"Murder. Duh Mac. Right evidence" Stella toyed walking round the table to where Mac was and play punched him on the shoulder, "We have evidence to say that our Jane Doe was with someone when she dies that isn't our killer, indicating that someone out there is a key witness to this murder."_

_"And the evidnece is?"_

_"Particials over her neck that haven't been a hit everywhere Flack has tried, saying why would you kill someone from above then run down the stairs of a 4 story building to leave evidnece all over her neck? Unless you were a juvenile with I highly doubt as there is no other evidence anywhere."_

_Mac smiled,"Fancy a trip?" _

_"What now? Where?" _

_"To our crimescene dear Watson"_

_After arriving at the flats opposite the crimescene Mac and Stella began knocking on doors asking if anyone had seen or heard any sucpicious behavior earlier that day or during the night. Some people slammed the door in there face, others just flatly said no, but the last one really interested them._

_"Did you see him Stell?" Mac asked all excited once they were back at Mac's SUV_

_"Yes! He was so jumpy and failing to find his words. I reckon we get Flack to take him in tomrrow" Stella agreed_

_"Exactly" Mac replied before sliding into the drivers seat and heading back to the lab._

_After locking up Mac grabbed Stella's hand._

_"Wait Stell I was gonna ask if you wanted to come back to mine for a drink?" Mac asked cautiously_

_Stella bit her lip " Well..... I'm sure I don't have any thing planned for this evening"_

_Mac opened his door and swept a hand inside his apartment._

_"Ladies first"_

_"That would be me then I take it" Stella giggled, taking her coat of with elegant eaze and hanging it on the coat rack beside Mac's door._

_"The usual? Cup of coffe?" Mac called through from the kitchen_

_"No thanks, a large glass of red wine please" Stella called back as she slid her hand along Mac's array of CDs and DVDs_

_"I think I'll join you on that Bonasera" Mac smiled, handing Stella one glass and plonking himself down onto his couch._

_"Now do you fancy telling me what was wrong earlier?"_

_"Ohh Mac," Stella gushed, "I don't know where to start."_

_Mac placed a hand on Stella's shoulder,"From the start"_

_After a good few glasses of red wine each and Stella's long and dragged out story of what was on her mind Mac butted in._

_"So what your saying is you want to go further, but want to just keep it low on the agenda i.e Flack ad Danny not finding out and telling the whole world?"_

_"Your got it in a oner" Stella sighed letting her head flop to the side, coming to rest against Mac's shoulder._

_"Hey lets lighten up the atmosphere abit. CD or DVD" Mac smiled sweetly placing his glass down on the coffee table and eyeing up a couple of classics_

_"Oh definately a CD. I couldnt bare to sit down and watch a good four hours of some classic you want to watch." Stella smirked refilling her glass and Mac's when he wasn't looking_

_"Ahh here this one is new. You migt like it"_

_"Someone call an ambulance! Mac has bought a new CD!" Stella laughed_

_"Well just have a listen and see if you like it. This is my favourite song" Mac laughed placing the CD into the player and skipping to track 10, pressing play then sliding back in beside Stella._

_**We're the best partners this worlds ever seen,**_

_**Together we're close as can be,**_

_**But sometimes it hard to find time in between ,**_

_**To tell you what you mean to me.**_

_**You are the rose of my heart,**_

_**You are the love of my life,**_

_**A flower not fainted,**_

_**Nor falling apart,**_

_**If your cool let my love make you warm,**_

_**Rose of my heart.**_

_"Mac thats beautiful" Stella whispered, gazing into Mac's eyes before letting him softly plant a kiss on her lips._

_"You are the rose of my heart Stell, I don't know what I would do with out you" Mac tenderly whispered before kissing Stella again._

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_


	2. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

_Ok I'm baack with the squeal to "A Moment like This" so please read that one first to get the idea :D_  
_Now on with the story!_

**Fruitcake Chp.1**

_Mac rolled over but found that there was something blocking his way. Opening an eye a mass of golden brown curls met his face. Mac smiled thinking or what had happened last night. It all began with that one Johnny Cash song and now look where he was._  
_Happy. In a relationship with someone he knew hasn't going to end this relationship through a letter treating it like it was nothing they had had. Just thinking of Peyton made his blood boil with fury. A letter!_

_"Morning beautiful" Stella smiled rolling over and wrapping an arm around Mac's toned chest before kissing him on the cheek and snuggling her head into Mac's shoulders._

_"Good morning gorgeous" Mac replied, kissing the top of Stella's head and wrapping both of his arms around Stella's waist._

_"Who sang that song we listened to last night?" Stella asked raising her head to look into Mac's gorgeous eyes_

_"Johnny Cash" _

_"Its beautiful" Stella smiled kissing Mac on the lips before breaking off," Its ok if I use the shower isn't it?"_

_"'Corse. Why wouldn't it be?" Mac asked puzzled, checking Stella's figure out as she slipped out of bed and found a towel to preserve her modesty._

_With Stella in the shower Mac pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and went down into the kitchen to make coffee for the both of them. He grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and poured a cup for each of them. He heard Stella come out of the bathroom and sneak past him into the bedroom to get changed. Mac pulled himself a chair out from the breakfast bar and sat down, blowing his steaming coffee. Stella made her way out of the bedroom and paused for a minute leaned against the door frame and gazed at Mac's topless body._

_"What do you think?" Stella asked in a sultry voice._

_"Wow! Hey isn't that one of my shirts!" Mac protested_

_"Yes darling but it doesn't fit you and never will so I recycled it" Stella winked grabbing her cup of coffee and drinking it quickly. _

_"Now go and get dressed fruitcake" Stella said as she washed out her cup in the sink._

_"Fruitcake?" Mac asked pathetically_

_"That's my favorite cake so think of it as a honor" Stella smiled before wolf whistling after Mac as he disappeared into the bedroom._

**Spill! Chp.2**

_Mac swung his SUV into the car park parking in his usual spot with Flack's SUV to the left and Stella's SUV to the right._

_"Glad to see my SUV wasn't stolen then" Stella said as Mac opened her door._

_Mac snuck a quick kiss in._

_"Hmm I think I like the bad Mac better. "Stella smiled as she broke away_

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Mac asked as he locked his truck up._

_"Breaking all the rules, having a relationship with an employee. You know what I mean Mac" Stella giggled as Mac wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Pressing LEVEL 5 on the key pad Mac ushered Stella into the lift and held her hand._

_Stella turned on her heel so she was facing Mac._

_"I love you Mac" Stella whispered before kissing him ever so softly on the lips._

_She broke of just as the lift dung to signify the doors were opening. She then walked over to the break room where everyone seemed to be._

_"Ahh Stella good to see you! Mac?" Flack as cheekily to try and signify something else that only he and Hawkes knew about._

_"Morning Flack" Stella grinned," Ohh Mac is just... sorting himself out" Stella mumbled as she looked over her shoulder to see Mac straitening his collar and walking over to join the rest of the work force._

_"Morning guys" Mac chirped over Stella's shoulder, "Any news on the case?"_

_"Its all wrapped up Mac" Danny answered refilling his cup with more coffee," We got that suspect of yours over he admitted to killing her from 4 stories up then running down and leaving partials all over her neck to see if she was still alive. We didn't catch him earlier as he fingerprints weren't in the system. So Stell that's proves your theory was wrong and you didn't even get in a flap about proving it!" Danny smirked cheekily at Stella _

_"Ha-ha Danny but I am glad you guys managed to wrap up this case without us Pros" Stella laughed as unknown to the others Mac was tracing things on her back_

_"Why were you guys so late anyway?" Lindsay asked confused _

_"Dinner" Hawkes yawned us he folded the news paper over and placed it back on the coffee table._

_Mac could see everyone's eyes drawing over to their direction._

_"Anyway, I want the team to work on any unsolved cases that we have and see if we can get any breakthroughs ok?" Mac commanded_

_"Righty Ho Sir!" Danny and Flack mimicked slapping one hand to head and the other to heart._

_"Don't foul around boys this is Mac your dealing with" Stella grinned leaving the break room with Mac. Wolf whistles echoed down the corridor to them_

_"Children" Mac muttered lifting his eyes to meet Stella's eyes and smiled._

_Stella walked into Trace to see Lindsay examining some evidence._

_"Hey Linds" Stella called as she ran the finger prints through the system._

_"Right spill!" Lindsay called marching over to Stella's computer and resting her elbow on the desk._

_"About what?" Stella grinned_

_"You and Mac silly" Lindsay smiled_

_"Ok well Mac asked me to cover with him for you and Danny, so he took me over to the cafe on 49th ST. and we were flirting quite cheekily I have to admit" Stella blushed at this bit," So I ordered a drink and the waitress asked me if I wanted one straw or two so being it just the two of us I ordered two and we both leaned in to drink and Flack and Hawkes walked in..." Stella paused and could tell by Lindsay expression she was shocked._

_"Is that what Flack was on about earlier?" _

_"Yes probably. Anyway. We left when I noticed them and after finishing work Mac invited me back to his place for a few drinks. He put in this new CD he bought and honestly Linds it had the most beautiful song ever on it and I began to cry it was that beautiful and well...." Stella trailed of knowing that Lindsay didn't need an explanation of what happened next._

_"Oh Stella!" Lindsay squealed,"Im so pleased for you!"_

_"Me two Linds. Me to, "Stella said as Lindsay hugged her._

**Son of a Bitch Chp.3**

_Stella beamed with glee. She was so happy that Lindsay was pleased for her and the fingerprints had just got a hit in the net work._

_"Son of a Bitch" Stella muttered grapping the information she needed and headed down the corridor towards Macs office._

_"Right yes chief. No no. Yes yes. Ok it wouldn't happen again. Thanks" Mac shook his head as he flung the receiver down on his desk._

_"Got him Mac. Little Son of a Bitch" Stella exclaimed handing Mac the piece of paper._

_Mac shook his head," That was the chief Stell. He knows" _

_Stella felt her world begin to crush," What? But.... how" _

_"CCTV. That's what its there for, to catch unruly behavior" Mac shook his head still in disbelief._

_"He wants to see you" Mac muttered, grabbing his coat and heading for the door._

_"Hang on where are you going?" Stella asked turning on her heel to be face to face with Mac._

_"Find Flack then catch this Son of a Bitch you so kindly put it." Mac smiled sneaking a quick kiss in as he knew for a fact that there were no CCTV cameras in _**HIS**_ office._

_Stella wandered down the corridor to the Chief's office dragging her feet along the floor to try and prolong her journey to her fate._

_Knock Knock. Stella tapped twice but secretly hoped he was out at the bathroom or something._

_"Come in Bonasera" The voice on the other side of the door said._

_Stella turned the handle and lifted her head as she walked in. The scene that greeted her eyes was not one she was expecting at was an armed gun man facing her with a gun pointed at the Chief's head. Stella eyes wandered to his uncovered hands._

_Drew._

_"You little Son of a Bitch" Stella screamed charging at Drew._

_"Now Stell," Drew smirked making Stella's blood boil at the thought he had used her nick name," You wouldn't want to lose the most valuable asset to your Police Force. Or would that be Mac now?"  
_

_"Let the chief go and this will all be resolved" Stella shouted placing a hand on her own gun, "And don't dare bring Mac into this"_

_"Now are you gonna ask me what I'll take in exchange for the Chief's life or am I just gonna shoot?" Drew threatened placing his finger down a little harder on the trigger._

_"What do you want Drew just say it out!" Stella coldly replied._

_"You" _

_Before Stella knew what she had done Drew was down and she was wincing in pain. Grabbing her shoulder to try and stop the blood flow her eyes started to shut._

_"Stella!" The Chief shouted," Are you ok? Come on stay with me"_

_Stella groaned," Just get Mac"_

**Caution or Suprise? Chp.4**

_Flack screeched to a halt infront of the address Stella had pulled from Trace. Mac glanced out the passenger window to see Angell's SUV come to a halt beside them._

_"Right Mac," Flack smiled rubbing his hands together with glee," Caution or suprise?"_

_"Suprise. This man will think he got away with that murder years ago but seen as he commited this second offence within the past six months, rules have changed since then and his prints have had to be entered in the system. I want you and Lindsay round front and Danny and Angell round back you go in first and then when I give the signal Danny and Angell will come round from the back."_

_"What 'bout you Mac?" Flack asked shooting his boss a suspicous look._

_"Ah my dear Don I'll be out here watching your every move" Mac smiled_

_Mac felt his phone virbrate in his pocket. Slipping it out he checked caller ID. Chief._

_"Damn" Mac muttered_

_"What is it?" Flack asked as he opened the door to inform the team of the plan_

_"The Chief is calling" Mac replied before answering it," Detective Taylor. What? When? Is she ok? I'll be right over at the hospital"_

_"Whats happened?" Flack asked not __having__ heard the conversation_

_"Stella's been shot. I'm leaving this to you Flack, _I _need to borrow the SUV. Thanks" Mac gushed holding his head in his hands and thinking what would happen if Stella died._

_"Is it bad?" Flack whispered so the others won't hear._

_"Bad enough for me to leave. Don't let me down Flack!" Mac shouted as he sped away down the street towards the hospital._

_The ambulance came to a screeching halt in front of the hospitals main doors. An officer was down, they weren't going to let one of the finest die. Stella had lost alot of blood and was still flicking in and out of consciousness._

_"Detective Bonasera. Can you still hear me?" Doctor Milnes held her hand and gazed at the most gorgeous patient he had ever seen._

_"Right boys lets get her straight in to Accident and Emergency!" Doctor Grant shouted rolling the stretcher right up against the back end of the ambulance. Doctor Milnes snapped out of his gaze and helped to load Stella onto the awaiting stretcher not letting go of her hand at all._

_Mac blasted his horn, sitting in the longest traffic ever._

_"Damn" Mac muttered and decided this called for some unrully driving. Swinging his car left he managed to weeve his way through the traffic to the nearest car park. Digging his hand into his pocket he grabbed some money and shoved it into the machine._

_The doors of the hodpital flung open, Mac out of breath and thinking his age was beginning to catch up with him ran to the desk._

_"Ex..cus...e Meeeee Ma....am" Mac gushed breathing deeply and trying to regain himself," Do you know where I can find Detective Stella Bonasera?"_

_"Yes sir she has just come out of surgery. She is in Rm.123" The receptionist beamed_

_"Thank-You so much!" Mac called as he headed for the stairs._

_"Stella" Mac whispered as he stroked Stella's cheek,"Its me Mac I came especially for you darling"_

_"Mac?" Stella croaked as she opened an eye,"Oh Mac" She cried sitting up and wrapping an arm around his neck pulling him close and kissing him on the neck._

_"Are you ok now?" Mac asked all serious_

_"Mac im fine just kiss me" Stella smiled_

_"Do you know who it was?" Mac asked stroking her check_

_"It was .... Drew" Stella cried_

_"Aww Babey" Mac gasped pulling Stella's head close to his chest._

_The nurse opened the door,_

_"Oh sorry would you like me to come back?"_

_"No, no its fine" Stella said brushing away her tears _

_"Its some news for you so would you like Mr...."_

_"Mac Taylor"_

_"Would you like Mr Taylor to be here?"_

_"Yes, I would" Stella croaked squeezing Mac's hand tighter in hers._

_"You're pregnant Ms Bonasera congratulations." and with that the nurse left quick as a flash._

_"Pregnant?" Mac exclaimed _

_"Mac! We're going to be parents!" Stella cried tears of joy hugging Mac as tight as she could with just one arm._

_"Oh my goodness Stella! I love you so much" Mac kissed Stella full on her lips breaking off and resting his forehead against hers._

_"This is destiny Mac" Stella whispered._

_"And I don't wanna miss a thing Stell. Not for me you or the baby" Mac whispered back._

_Thanks for reading! Please rate and tell me what you think of the series so far! There will be more I promise!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chowwo_

_---------------------------------_

_SMacked3_

-----------------------


	3. All I Want Is You

**Why? Chp.1**

_Stella had spent the week in hospital, getting use to the fact she wasn't going to be able to use her left arm for atleast three months. She stuffed her dirty clothes in her bag that Mac had kindly brought over for her and was just getting ready to leave when she heard a knock on the door. Spinning on her heel she found Doctor Milnes standing in the doorway._

_"Ah I just caught you before you left then I see," Doctor Milnes laughed flashing Stella a rather pearly white smile," I was just wondering if you fancied to catch a drink tonight and maybe any other night"_

_"Sorry Doctor I have a steady relationship and im pregnant so am not available." Stella flatly said picking her bag up._

_"No i didn't mean it that way I just....." Doctor Milnes stuttered cleary taken aback by what Stella had just told him._

_"I know what you ment and I just gave you my answer. Im off the market" Stella replied as Mac squeezed past Doctor Milnes and embraced Stella._

_"Is everything ok Doctor?" Mac asked having heard the whole conversation from just down the corridor._

_"Yes, yes just fine I was...." Doctor Milnes stammered as he started to walk down the corridor._

_"No one is allowed to hit on my girlfriend" Mac smiled grabbing Stella's bag for her and taking her hand in his as they left._

_Mac opened the boot and flung Stella's bag into the boot before opening the passenger door for her._

_"Where to Captain?" Mac toyed as his hand rested against his heart._

_"My flat then work. I can't stand these clothes you brought me they are my lazy clothes not exactly working material." Stella laughed as she sat down._

_"Right Ho Commander."_

_Stella changed before stuffing her biggest bag full of clothes, toiletries and everything she basically couldn't live without._

_As she sat down in the passenger seat again she turned to face Mac._

_"Mac I was thinking, seen as we are you know... Dating and with a baby on the way,"Stella cringed as she still couldn't believe saying it." I was thinking, why don't I just move in with you. You have the bigger flat, It's closer to work and you aren't exactly going to want to uproot from the flat you shared with Claire are you? I still know it hurts you Mac and I still feel your pain. Ok?"_

_Mac wiped away a lone tear,"It still hurts Stell. I look at you in the morning and think goodness is it really six years since Claire lay there. And now a baby? Claire would have given the world for a baby and it just... just makes my heart feel as if it falling apart again"_

_"Mac I would never want to hurt you like this. If you don't want me to live with you I can stay at my own flat. I don't even have to keep the baby." Stella cried_

_"No Stella. I __**want **__you to move in with me and I __**do**__ want you to keep the baby. Its ours and we'll raise it together" Mac smiled_

_"Good 'cos i want to keep it two" Stella giggled kissing Mac on the cheek._

_"After you" Mac laughed as the lift doors opened. Lindsay lifted her head as she walked along the corridor to see Stella stepping out of the lift._

_"Stella!" Lindsay exclaimed breaking into a run," Oh how are you? Sorry i didn't get to come and see you in hospital we have been over run with cases"_

_"Oh good thanks Kiddo. My shoulder is still aching but I am glad it was my left arm not my right!"_

_Flack stuck his head out of the break room to see what the commotion was out in the corridor._

_"Stella! God I was worried sick about you so was the whole team. Hows the old shoulder keeping up?"_

_"Still abit sore but apart from that its good. Right give me a case to solve" Stella beamed._

_"Ms Bonasera and Mr Taylor the Chief would like to speak to the both of you first please" The Chief's secretary said_

_"Come on Stell" Mac sighed taking her hand in his right infront of Flack and Lindsay. Looking over his shoulder Flack raised his eyes brows and gave Mac the thumbs up._

_"Mac I think I'm going to faint" Stella whispered remembering the last time she had opened this door._

_"Heey you'll be ok. Come on I'm 's ok Stell trust me" Mac whispered kissing her on the cheeck and gripping her hand._

_"Come on in Taylor and Bonasera" The Chief shouted to the two of them,"Take a seat please the both of you"_

_Mac pulled out a chair for Stella and sat on the one beside her._

_"How are you feeling Stella?" The Chief asked gently_

_"Sore and shocked and scared" Stella mumbled glancing over at Mac_

_"Right I just need to ask you a few questions about the shooting. Now I know I was there myself but you know, just for the record"_

_"Ok hit me with them" Stella weakly smiled_

_"Now do you know who shot first. You or Drew"_

_"Me. I shot first"_

"How many times did you shoot?"

_"Twice"_

_"Did both shots hit him?"_

_"Yes. Both in the chest area, left hand side for me looking at him so his right hand side"_

_"Ok thank-you Stella" The Chief smiled handing Stella her gun back,"I took this off you before the paramedics arrived for safe keeping"_

_"Thank-You" Stella meekly whispered standing up and leaving_

_"Mac I want you to take good care of Stella. You will work every case with her and don't let her get to involved i.e chasing suspects or anything phsical please. I was scared I would lose one of our finest last Thursday. Stella and yourself are what keep this team together._

_"Thanks Chief. I wouldn't let her out of my sight promise" Mac promised as he stood up to leave_

_"Oh and Mac if you two are in a relationship I wish you two the best of luck with it but remember don't let it interfer with work as usual"_

_Mac pondered that thought for a moment," Don't worry Chief its all under control"_

_Mac ran up the stairs back to LEVEL 5 and grabbed himself a coffee from the empty break room. His cell phone started vibrating in his pocket and with a quick glance at caller ID his mind filled with fury. Peyton._

_"Hello?" Mac grumbled down the phone_

_"Mac darling where have you been? I have been trying to call you for ages" Peyton gushed down the phone_

_"Hospital. Stella was shot"_

_"Oh how horrible!"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get back together with me?"_

_"No"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm in a relationship with Stella. Ok?" And with that Mac cut her off collapsing down onto one of the sofas and running his mind over the events that had unfolded over the past three months._

_Him and Stella getting together._

_Stella being shot._

_Stella pregnant._

_Peyton the cow trying to get back together with him._

_Mac sighed._

_Stella walked into the room covered in blood._

_"Mac..." Stella croaked_

_"Oh my goodness! What happened!?!?!"_

_"Suspect shot at bystander in the street. I was walking back from getting a sandwhich and tried to keep her alive but she's dead"_

_"Stella we need to get you cleaned up. I'll just go and get Flack and Danny on the case"_  
_  
_

_"Don't bother they are all ready down there. I was with both of them plus Lindsay when the girl was shot. Flack and Danny got a description of the lad and Lindsay was helping Hawkes corner off the street and move the body. I just tried to keep her alive but i failed. Dead on impact" Stella sighed turning her blood stained hands over staring at the wet blood running off them onto the floor._

_"Lets just get you into the shower and I'll get your change of clothes from your locker ok?"_

**Middle Age Spread Chp.2**

_Stella turned the shower on feeling the warmth all over her body and washing away all that poor girls blood off her hands. She craddled her bump in her hands and thought of all the events that had occured in the past three months. It was like a blur but a really good blur._

_"Stell? You ok? I'll just leave your clothes outside" Mac called through the door_

_"Im fine Mac honestly. Thanks" Stella called back to him as she switched the shower off and grabbed her towel,"Ohh! Oh goodness my shoulder"_

_"Stella! You ok?" Mac called anxiously_

_"Bloody shoulder," Stella cursed," Its ok now i think I just jolted it or something"_

_"Ok I need to go and see how the team are getting on now. Love you" Mac whispered to Stella as he left the shower room._

_Stella dryed her self off and quickly got dressed in the change of clothes Mac had got her from her locker._

_She glanced down at her stomach and sighed. _

_"Great," She whispered," My stomach sticks out"_

_Stella left the shower room and grabbed her bundle of dirty clothes down to her office to take back to Mac's place later._

_"Stella!" Mac called down the corridor as Stella disapeared into her office. Mac broke into a run screeching to a halt outisde Stella's office._

_"Hey. Got some news" Mac blurted out suddenly gasping as Stella turned around to face him_

_"What?" She asked_

_"Yoour... your bump is huge already. What are we gonna tell the team?" Mac worried_

_"We'll tell them when the time is right" Stella smiled brushing Mac's cheeck," Now the news?"_

_"Ahh yes news. Well its about Drew. Do you want to know?"_

_Stella shivered at the sound of his name. Up until now she hadn't thought about Drew once. _

_Stella gulped,"Yes" _

_"He made it through surgery and Flack is interviewing him now. No interigating I should say" Mac mumbled hugging Stella close to his chest.," Don't worry about it, he's get locked up for good this time."_

_"Maaaaac!" Danny called down the corridor_

_"Yes?" Mac asked sticking his head out of Stella's door way_

_"Got a suspect. Montana was wondering if Stella wanted to question him you know let her get back to solving crime?" Danny replied_

_"Stell you up to it?" Mac asked Stella as she slumped into her leather seat._

_"Might aswell" Stella yawned picking herself back up again and heading down to the interigation rooms._

_Passing Danny he glanced at her stomach then at Mac and back to Stella._

_"Middle Age Spread Danny" Stella laughed, glancing at Mac as he broke out into a smirk._

_"Right Stell? Got that little punk of yours in the inter room all set up for you to work your magic" Flack said as he gestured for Stella to enter in. Glancing at Stella's stomach he raised his eyebrows and rubbed his forehead,"Middle Age Spread?"_

_"Exactly" Stella replied taking the file off Flack and entering the interigation room._

_Glancing through the notes Stella lifted her eyes to give the suspect the once over and realised he only had to be seventeen at the oldest._

_"Ok. Where were you Friday morning?" _

_"In my mates car"_

_"Thats helps. Where?"_

_"Driving round town. Letting a few shots off."_

_"This gun look familiar?" Stella thrust a picture of the recovered M16 onto the table infront of him_

_"Yeah. Thats my mates. I was using it"_

_"This young lady look familiar?" Stella thrust another picture onto the table_

_The boy gulped" That.... thats my EX girlfriend. We broke up the morning before"_

_"Like to share why?"_

_"She was pregnant. I wanted her to get rid of the damned thing were as she wanted to keep it! Imagine that sixteen and she wanted to keep a little wretched thing!"  
_

_Stella felt like crying. Imagine if Mac had been like that? What would she have done then? She shook it off_

_"Would you kill her for wanting to keep it?"_

_"Naah"_

_"Fancy telling us why the bullet form this M16 gun that you have admitted to using and have your fingers prints all over it was found logged in Tyler's neck?"_

_"'Cos I shot her" The boy cried_

_"Take him away" Stella spat signalling for security to take him to the cells._

_Stella left the interigation room rubbing her forehead with her hand thinking about what the boy had said._

"Hey! Best to look where your going Stell" Flack joked as Stella knokced into him accidently.

_"Sorry Flack" Stella appoligised,"Me and my clumsy self"_

_"Fancy grabbing some lunch?"_

_"Sorry Flack, I gotta go and talk to Mac" Stella called over her shoulder as she disappeared off up the stairs._

_Softly tapping on the door Stella entered Mac's office and collapsed onto the sofa beside the door._

_"Hey darling, whats bothering you?" Mac asked as he flicked through an old file_

_"That boy. I just asked him some questions and he said he shot Tyler becasue she was pregnant. The words he used to describe the baby were just unbearable I felt like crying. Mac I even had an unbelievable thought, What if you had been like that?"_

_"Stella! You know I would never be like that,"Mac exclaimed embracing Stella and running a hand through her mass of curls._

_Stella started to cry._

_"Hey come on don't be like that,"Mac whispered taking her face in his hands," Stell, all I want is you. Promise."_

_"Mac I love you so much. I think its time we tell the others" Stella smiled weakly _

_"Sure?"_

_"Well lets just let them guess" Stella giggled _

_"Whatever I still love you anyway" Mac laughed_

_Unknown to either of them Flack,Danny and Lindsay were all eaves dropping on their conversation._


	4. Blowin' In The Wind

**$100 Chp.1**

_Flack opened the Break Room door._

_"$100! That's how much I bet you both that Mac and Stella are having a baby," Flack smiled reclining on one of the sofas._

_"Fine!" Danny exclaimed," I bet you she's not."_

_Lindsay shook her head and grabbed a biscuit out of the tin._

_"Montana? Please tell me you're on my side. Not his" Danny asked pointing at Flack and pulling a face._

_"Danny I'm not going on anyone's' side. This is between Mac and Stella," Lindsay replied heading for the door," Oh what the heck I'm with Flack"_

_"Montana?" Danny echoed to himself_

_"Sorry pal," Flack winked slapping Danny on the back as he headed out the door," that's a hundred dollars each."_

**Jack-Rabbit Chp.2**

_Stella reclined in the black leather seat behind her desk._

_Today was her last day of work before she was off onto maternity leave. _

_Twiddling a pen in her hand Stella gazed out the window at the sun shining brightly over New York._

_In just under five months time her and Mac would be parents. _

_Stella pondered on that thought for a moment, remembering when Mac had cracked under the pressure of being persuaded by Danny and Flack to spill._

************************************

_"Mac!" Danny exclaimed storming into Mac's office with Flack close on his heel," Spill or we'll hurt you." _

_Flack held up a pair of handcuffs._

_"Whooa. Slow down. Spill about what?" Mac asked confused trying to organize his messed up papers again._

_"Baby? That ring a bell?"_

_"Ahh. Yes well." Mac stuttered_

_"Is she pregnant or is she not?"_

_"Look Stella wanted to keep it a secret, but.... well"_

_"Mac!" Flack shouted,"You jack-rabbit! Congratulations." Slapping Mac on the back Flack grabbed his hand and shook it furiously_

_"Boom! Mac is getting a little more human by the day," Danny grinned shaking Mac's hand_

_"Thanks boys. Baby's due in May"_

*****************************************

_Stella smiled to her self. Mac was so easily persuaded. But she loved him anyway._

_"Stella?" Flack called knocking on the door._

_"Yup" Stella replied twirling round on the chair_

_"Me and Danny have organized a Christmas baseball game between us and the hospital boys and we were wondering if you and Mac would be able to make it?"_

_"I'm sure we will be able to make it. When is it?"_

_"Saturday. I've got back-ups on stand-by for work but if a major case comes up we'll be back on call"_

_"Sounds good I'm sure we can make it."_

_Mac and Stella took their seats in the stand; apologizing to all the people they had to pass. Sitting down they had a great view of the field as Flack, Danny and the lab technicians along with some of Flack's officer's ran out onto the field to shouts and woops from Mac and Stella's stand._

_"Oww," Stella grumbled, rubbing her stomach as she sat back down._

_"You ok?" Mac asked, throwing her a worried glance._

_"Mac stop fretting! The baby is just have a good old stretch or is just deciding to punish its mother by kicking," Stella smiled._

_"Great." Stella mumbled._

_"What?"_

_"See that guy coming up the stairs?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's the ignorant doctor, oh what was his name, ah I remember, Doctor Milnes."_

_"Any-one sitting here?" Doctor Milnes asked flashing Stella another dazzling smile as he gestured to the seat beside her._

_Before either Mac or Stella could speak, they heard someone shout behind them._

_"Stella! Mac! Save me a seat will you," Lindsay called as he balanced a tray full of drinks and hot dogs._

_"Yes, someone is sitting there," Stella sighed reluctantly_

_Lindsay sat down beside Stella and dished out the food to her and Mac before the game started._

_"You totally saved Stella there Lindsay," Mac said as Stella dived into her ot dog_

_"Why?" Lindsay asked taking a sip of her coke._

_"That man who tried to sit here was that ignorant doctor I was telling you about," Stella grimaced_

_"Good timing on my behalf then," Lindsay smiled before she stood up and screamed as Danny scored a home run._

_"That's my boy-friend who just scored a home run," Lindsay informed the lady sitting beside her_

_Mac and Stella shot each other a look before raising their eye brows at Lindsay._

_"Oh crap," Lindsay whispered biting her lip._

_"Care to spill?" Stella laughed_

_"Ahh yes well you know...... you two fell in love so me and Danny thought what the heck lets give it ago," Lindsay blushed_

_"Awww well done Kiddo," Stella congratulated as Mac stood up and shouted._

_"That's ma boy," Mac smiled as Flack smashed the ball out of the park._

_"Huh?" Lindsay looked at Stella_

_"Mac likes to think of Flack as a son but he'll have to get over that when this little one comes along," Stella whispered to Lindsay, patting her bump._

**Christmas! Chp.3**

_Opening one of his eyes, Mac peeped down at the sleeping beauty nestled into his chest. Stroking her cheek her eyes fluttered open._

_"Merry Christmas gorgeous," Mac whispered brushing Stella's hair out of her face._

_"Merry Christmas," Stella murmured placing her head back onto Mac's chest._

_"Fancy anything special for breakfast?" Mac asked as he pulled himself out of bed_

_"Hmmm. You," Stella giggled, sitting up in the double bed and yawning._

_"Apart from me of course."_

_"Pancakes. You make good pancakes."_

_Mac placed the plate of steaming pancakes down in the middle of the table, pulling a chair out for Stella as she dragged her feet down the stairs._

_"Your present is in the living room. I thought we could have a nice relaxing day. Sound good?" Mac mumbled, stuffing a fork full of pancake in his mouth._

_"Umm sounds good darling, maybe a walk in Central Park see the snow," Stella replied as she looked out the window to see a soft flurry of snow fall._

_Mac placed a hand around Stella's eyes and led her into the living room._

_"Ok, sit down and don't open your eyes till I say. Right?" Mac teased easing Stella onto the sofa._

_"Promise," Stella mumbled through her hand._

_"Right, OPEN!" Mac grinned as Stella opened her eyes and gasped._

_"Marry me Stella. Become my Mrs. Taylor," Mac smiled, wiping a tear off Stella's check._

_"Yes," Stella croaked, feeling the tears swell up," I will be Mac."_

_"Merry Christmas Stell." Mac whispered as he slipped the ring onto Stella's finger._

_"I have to phone someone," Stella smiled as she admired the dazzler Mac had slipped onto her finger._

_"Let's just relax just now eh? Everyone is coming round later anyway. I invited them," Mac replied as he handed Stella another present._

_"Ooh Mac!" Stella gushed as she ripped open her present._

_"Like it?"_

_"It's beautiful," Stella smiled as she held a framed picture of her standing in Central Park rubbing her belly_

_"I captured your hair blowin' in the wind" Mac laughed kissing Stella's forehead._

_"Love you."_


	5. Thunder On The Mountain

**Ooh! Chp.1**

_Mac answered the door, ushering Flack, Danny and Lindsay into the living room._

_"Angell will be here in half an hour, just cheering her folks off," Flack smirked as he threw himself onto the sofa spreading his legs along and reclining._

_"Ok, I'll just go get Stell," Mac smiled turning towards the bedroom._

_Knocking softly on the door, Mac stuck his head round the door._

_"Darling, everyone's here to see you," Mac said to Stella as she pulled her top over her head._

_"Ok, I'm ready now," Stella laughed as Mac rolled his eyes,"No I really am ready!"_

_Flack stood up as Stella walked in behind Mac,"Merry Christmas Stella," he said hugging her tightly._

_"Merry Christmas Flack,"_

_"Nice top Stella!" Lindsay smiled," Where did you get it from?"_

_"Umm I dunno, you!"_

_As Stella and Lindsay laughed Flack whispered to Danny and Mac, "Womeeen."_

_Mac filled everyone a glass of wine except Stella on her request._

_"Baby remember Mac," She murmured._

_"Ok, ok! Listen up everyone!" Mac called to restore some order to his roudy bunch, which now included Angell," Stella and I have a little announcemnt to make to you all." Taking Stella's left hand he held it up in full view of everyone._

_"We're getting married!" Stella beamed_

_"Ooh! Thats a nice ring!" Lindsay squeled_

_"Bet it cost Mac a dime or two" Danny muttered to Flack_

**Cuts and Promotion Chp.2**

_Mac sat in his office discussing the job shuffles to acommodate Stella's maternity leave._

_"I need another first grade detective Chief!" Mac exclaimed, banging his fist on the desk._

_"Well I'm afraid I can't do that Taylor!" The Chief shouted back_

_"Well do something! I can't lead a proper team with only one first grader, Me!, and two second graders, and a third grader! It won't work! Either put Danny up for promotion, Hawkes up for promotion and find me another medical examiner, I'll have to do the job finding myself!" Mac fumed as the Chief left his office_

_"Don't worry Taylor I'll find you another M.E aslong as you keep your tongue in your cheek"_

_Mac ran his fingers through his hair, wondering if he should put Danny and Hawkes up for promotion._

_A moment later Danny stuck his head round the door, "Mac, you paged?"_

_"Sit down Danny, we need to talk."_

_"Is it bad? Whats happened? Is Montana ok?"_

_"Lindsay is fine Danny. Nothing bad has happened. This is really important what I'm about to say Ok?"_

_"Fire away Mac, I'm all guns blazing."_

_"I would like to put you on the promotion grid again Danny, make you a grade 1 to replace Stella, until she comes back."_

_"Wooaah! Slow down a minute Mac, remember what happened last time you put me on the promotion grid."_

_"Yes Danny, how could I forget. But this is your call to make. If you want to become a grade 1 then you can but if not I'll be getting someone else in."_

_"No Mac, I've been waiting all my life to get to the top of my game and now that I'm within reaching distance I'm not going to let it go."_

_"Good. The next case I want you to take with Hawkes, as I'm going to put him on the promotion grid aswell and get a new Medical Examiner in. This case is yours Danny, no-one apart from Hawkes and Flack will work on it and be sure to get Hawkes involved in piecing together all the evidence, you can't work a single man case."_

_"Gotcha Mac" Danny beamed as he stood up._

_"Oh and Danny. Don't tell Hawkes about the promotion, I'll tell him myself"_

_"Right ho Mac. I really appreciate this you know."_

_"I hate making cuts and promotions," Mac mumbled to himself, as he grabbed his coat and left to find Hawkes._

**Big Bad News Chp.3**

_Stella grabbed her mobile off the desk and answered it._

_"Hello?" Stella chirped down the phone._

_"Stell? It's me, just phoning to ask if you can come in. We have a huge back log of work." Mac gushed _

_"Yup I'll just be a moment"_

_Jumping out of the taxi, Stella headed for the elevator and waited for it to reach the fifth floor._

_"Hey darling," Mac called as he saw Stella stepping out of the lift._

_"Right get me started then," Stella exclaimed rubbing her hands together with glee._

_"Ah yes there is no work."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Ooh I know but I have other big bad news."_

_"Tell me then."_

_"Peyton got her job back"_

_"Oh god tell me your joking!" Stella exclaimed, taking a seat in the empty break-room_

_"Afriad not, Chief gave her her job back sadly. I tried to persuade him without making it too obvious but it didn't work"_

_"Just be blunt with her you hear me. No wishy washy stuff." Stella snapped at Mac_

_"Heeey Stell," Mac whispered, sitting down beside Stella and sliding an arm round her neck," I'm with you know, over Peyton for good."_

_Stella smiled._

_"Good"_

**First Class Chp.4**

_Peyton sat in the 1st class part of the aeroplane sitting in Heathrow, awaiting take-off._

_'This is your Captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts.'_

_Peyton smiled to herself, here she was, a year after she called off her relationship with Mac, going back to work for him against his wishes. The second he had hung up the phone that day telling her he was in a relationship with Stella, she knew he had still had feelings for that women when Mac should have been all to herself!_

_"Ma-am are you quite comfortable there? Would you like a drink? Or maybe a snack?" _

_Peyton snapped open an eyelid to look briefly at the cabin girl ,who could barely pass for 18, questioning her._

_"No thanks." Peyton replied, closing her eye again._

_"Ok, take-off will be in 5 minutes." The cabin girl mumbled before walking off._

_"Ahhhhh Peyton!" The Chief cried as Peyton's trade mark ponytail bobbed up and down above the crowd._

_"Chief! How are you? I have my baggage lets go."_

_"Right yes, well I must warn you, tensions are running high back in the office,"_

_"Why would that be?" Peyton asked innocently_

_"Errr, your return."_

_Stella reclined in Mac's chair tracing shapes on his back as he frustrated himself over his latest case._

_"It's stupid!" Mac exclaimed," All the evidence is here but I can't pin the guy."_

_"Shhhhh. Calm down. Let me see," Stella soothed_

_"Ok. Rape of a 15 year old girl. She's now pregnant sadly. The guy claims to have had sex with her, consented for by her, while she claims he forced himself on her,"_

_"Right pictures," Stella said," Look." _

_Pointing to one of the picture._

_"If you were going to pin someone down you would hold their wrists, yes?"_

_Mac grinned at Stella," Yes I suppose you would."_

_"Well these scratches and bruises on the girl's wrists clearly indicate that someone held down her wrists."_

_"Stella your a genius!" Mac shouted grabbing the file and running out the door._

_"Kiss?" Stell asked._

_"Oops sorry," Mac grinned as he pecked Stella on the check._

_"Better," Stella giggled as Mac dashed out the door._

_Stella reclined behind Mac's desk smiling at the picture of her standing in the park that Mac had given to her for Christmas._

_'You take it Mac, and then you can remind yourself of me'_

_"Excuse me?" _

_Stella opened her eyes to see who it was and nearly fell off her chair._

_"Do you know where I can catch Mac?" Peyton smirked glancing at Stella's bulging stomach," I thought you would be off work by know." She remarked catch Stella's gaze and swiftly looking away._

_"Mac is out catching a dangerous criminal off the streets of New York, and then he will probably go and shout some more at the Chief."_ _Stella took herself to her full height, knowing she was at least a head taller than Peyton even in flats._

_"I am on maternity leave thank-you, just wanted to make sure the team is still running _**smoothly."**

**Thunder on Mac's Mountain Chp.5**

_Mac stormed into the Chief's office._

_"Ahh Mac,"_

_"No. Don't Ahh Mac me! I want to know why Peyton is back on _**my **_team?!"_

_"She is right for the job Mac,"_

_"No! You know as well as I do that Stella and Peyton don't like each other and everyone can tell off the tension between those two in the team. Lindsay, Danny, Flack, they can all tell something is wrong. Hawkes, Sid, heck even Adam can tell of the tension and he only works two days a week! Either you sack Peyton or I might just do it myself!"_

_"Mac sit down!" The Chief shouted," Listen here, if things get out of hand then maybe I will have to take action but for the time being Peyton stays and you keep your mouth shut. You here me?"_

_"Fine, but I'm warning you, the slightest little hint of it kicking off between Stella and Peyton and Peyton goes. Stella is the longest serving female officer in the whole of NYPD and I will not, repeat, not let Peyton take that off her!"_

_And with that Mac stormed out of the office, ignoring all the stares from Lab Technicians who had heard the commotion._

_"Get back to work!" Mac shouted and with that they all scuttled off to where they should be._

_"Mac?" Peyton asked sticking her head round Mac's office door._

_"Yes?" Mac sighed_

_"I just need you to know that Stella doesn't deserve you and I'm waiting for you to come back."_

_"Peyton just leave it be. I'm happy to be with Stella, we are going to become parents in May and that was something you weren't willing to give."_

_"Well maybe not right then but Mac I have changed honestly."_

_"NO PEYTON YOU HAVEN'T NOW GET OUT!"_

_Peyton stepped back in disbelief before dispersing herself._

_Danny and Flack stood in the door way of the Break Room, having witnessed the whole thing._

_"There's thunder on Mac's mountain this afternoon Danny Boy," Flack murmured_

_"You said it Flack, wouldn't be surprised if that bitch is back in England by the weekend."_


	6. It's All Over Now Baby Blue

**My Angel Chp.1**

_Stella slipped herself into the flowing cream gown, stepping out of the bedroom into the hall to show Lindsay._

_"Oooh Stella! You look just like a pregnant greek goddess!" Lindsay squealed, steadying the tiara in her hair._

_"Thanks Kiddo, I have got the biggest butterflies ever, I'm just glad that your here."_

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world Stella, I have always wanted to be a maid of honour and at your wedding to Mac! Come on Stell I would have to be mad or crazy to miss this!"_

_"Thanks Linds," Stella smiled resting a hand on Lindsay's shoulder," I just still can't believe Mac persuaded me to get married in the middle of March! It's blinking freezing outside!"_

_Lindsay grabbed Stella's tiara from the livingroom and placed in delicately onto Stella's head._

_"There, now we just need to wait for our limo to arrive!"_

_"What you mean Danny?"_

_"Eer yes."_

_Lindsay opened the door for Stella to climb into the back of the hired Rolls Royce._

_"You look absolutely gorgeous Stell," Danny smiled turning round form the front to admire Stella's dress_

_"Excuse me?" Lindsay exclaimed climbing into the passenger seat_

_"Ooh you look lovely aswell my dear, just not as beautiful as Stella!"_

_"Danny! Just drive!" Stella instructed from the back as Lindsay swung her bag in Danny's direction._

_Flack opened the door for Stella and took her hand to help her out of the car._

_"Gorgeous Stella, Mac's a lucky man," Flack smiled _

_"Stop it Flack, now is not the time to be getting jealous," Stella teased_

_"Jealous? Me? No, I'm the one that gets to walk you down the aisle, thats enough for me," Flack retorted slipping his arm around Stella's and taking her up the steps into the church._

_"Ok you ready Lindsay?" Stella asked as the doors were opened for Flack to take Stella down the aisle_

_"More like you ready stupid, your the one getting flipping married!_

_The congregation stood up and started singing some psalm that Mac had picked. Flack smiled at Mac then to Stella and back to Mac._

_"Thanks Flack," Stella whispered as she stepped up the steps so she was facing Mac._ _The minister droned on in the background but Mac and Stella just gazed at each other._

_"Do you Mac Taylor take Stella Bonasera to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

"And do you Stella Bonasera take Mac Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_"I do."_

_"You may now kiss the bride."_ _Mac leaned into kiss Stella, casting a quick glance over to Flack and Danny who were sitting there with the biggest grins ever on their faces._

_"Your my angel Stell" Mac whispered before tenderly kissing Stella._

_Flack and Danny stood up and burst into applasue as Stella linked her arm through Mac's and headed for the entrance to the church._

_"Your not __**crying**__ are you Danny?" Lindsay exclaimed as Danny wiped his cheeck_

_"Montana the Messer Machine doesn't cry" Danny retorted as Flack sniffled_

_"Oh God! Flack your not crying are you?!?!?" Lindsay laughed slapping a hand to her head._

_"Im just a little emotional, I always remember the image of Mac's face when Hawkes switched the T.V on in the Break Room and the first video of the plane smashing into the North Tower played out and how it affected him and drove him all the more and now I see him totally happy with Stella and..." Flack trailed off as the guests started exiting the church._

_Mac opened the door into their flat as Stella leaned against his shoulder._

_"We're married now Stell, man and wife, lets celebrate" Mac grinned running a hand through Stella's mass of curly hair._

_"No alcohol Mac, baby on board" Stella yawned rubbing her bulging belly_

_"I was thinking more along the lines of using the bedroom?" _

_"Ooh Mac you chancer!"_

**Me, You or Both? Chp.2**

_Mac stroked Stella's forehead as she lay curled up on his chest._

_"Ummm morning" Stella groaned wrapping her arm around Mac chest_

_"Morning beautiful, how does it feel to be married?" Mac questioned pressing his body closer to Stella's_

_"Amazing, the ring is absolutley gorgeous Mac, I love it" Stella whispered _

_"Good, because I practically broke the bank for it! Just jokin, right shower" Mac laughed_

_"What me, you or both?" Stella teased rolling over onto her back_

_"Just me, go back to sleep darling, its only half 6" Mac whispered kissing Stella on the lips_

_"Don't worry it'll soon be earlier than this that I'll have to get up for this little cherub" Stella giggled placing a hand on her stomach_

_"Rather you than me I say" Mac laughed grabbing himself a towel out of the cupboard_

_"Don't worry Mac Taylor I will find you a job to do" Stella exclaimed_

_Mac stepped into the Break Room as everyone chatted about the wedding_

_"Ooh Mac it was wonderful! The ring was gorgeous!" Lindsay exclaimed casting a fleeting glance at Danny_

_"Well done Mac" Flack congratulated him, shaking his hand as Mac nodded_

_"Aah Mac don't think I have been to a better wedding yet, hey Montana! No fair" Danny squeled as Lindsay punched him_

_"Thanks guys, I'm positively tired out today, Stella'll be in later but right now have we got any cases?" Mac questioned as Peyton entered the Break Room._

_"Yes," Flack replied," came it about 5 minutes ago a shoot out in a packed restaurant, we were just waiting for you to arrive so now your here lets go!"_

_"Right guys everyone on this case, down to the SUVs now!" Mac instructed._

_Everyone filed out of the Break Room except Mac and Peyton who just sat there._

_"You not coming?" Mac gestered to the door_

_"Mac we need to talk" Peyton whispered_

_"Not right now Peyton, we have a case"_  
_  
_  
_"Mac... I.... still love you" Peyton cried standing up and moving towards him_

_"Peyton, I know! It's obvious, but I don't love you, I love Stella and you either accept it or get the hell out of my team!" Mac shouted_

_"I have a job to do, now just stay here and think that through"_

_"Ok Mac we have two DOA, three critically injured and three more over there giving their witness statements to Danny and Lindsay"_

_"Thanks Flack" Mac nodded surveying the crime scene_

_"Mac if you need to talk just say and I'll sit down with you" Flack muttered placing a hand on Mac's shoulder_

_"I'm fine Flack, honestly"_

_"No Mac your not, Peyton is giving you grief, I heard you shouting at her, so lets get this case wrapped up and then sort it out ok?"_

_"Thanks Flack, I appreciate it"_

_"Mac! Right the eye witnesses say two men entered through the front door and sat down at the bar and started talking about guns, assualt rifles to be precise, then a man enters from the back and starts talking to them, another man stands up who is sitting at one of the tables and starts shooting erratically, killing both our DOAs and injuring another, the three men then all pull out guns themselves and start shouting at him and each other. So the first guy killed both the DOA and injured another critically, then two of the guys shot both at him and both missed and one hit someone, injuring them critically, the third critically injured is the guy from behind the bar," Danny informed Mac and Flack_

_"Thanks Danny, this case sounds like a rather complicated" Mac said to Danny_

_"Mac!," Flack shouted," our man from behind the bar has just passed away on the way to the hospital"_

_"We have just lost a valueable source in that"_ _Mac murmured_

_"Mac?" Stella called checking his office and then the Break Room," Peyton, do you know where Mac is?"_

_"Yeah, whats it to you?" Peyton sniffled_

_"I would like to know where he is" Stella frowned_

_"Out on a case, didn't think you would both be back at work so soon after the wedding" Peyton sneared_

_"Work means a lot to Mac and myself, he would rather bring people to justice for crimes they have commited than relax in Greece for two weeks and I perfectly accept that" Stella snapped back_

_"Stella?" Mac said _

_"I'm here," Stella replied sticking her head out of the Break Room_

_"Need you on this one, big case. Is Peyton still in there?"_

_"Yes" Stella sighed rolling her eyes_

_"Send her down the Autopsy for me please will you darling," Mac grinned blowing Stella a kiss_

_"Mac wants you in Autopsy please Peyton" Stella replied before heading down the corridor to Mac's office_

_"Give me a job then Mac" Stella smiled running a hand down Mac's back as he sat at his desk_

_"Being my wife sound good?" Mac grinned kissing her other hand_

_"I'm already that silly. I meant to do with the case" Stella giggled_

_"Sorry to interupt you guys" Flack grinned as Stella slipped her hand out of Mac's," just got some new information on the shoot out, apparently the guy who shot first just got out of the pyshciatric ward down in Miami, came up to New York to start a new life against the doctors orders of staying in Miami, he fled the scene and I have a description of him out just now."_

_"Urgh, this case is so confusing" Mac sighed running a hand through his hair_

_"Want me to call Horatio Mac? He could maybe get us some valuable information?" Flack suggested_

_"Please Flack, he could try and find more about this guy. Stella I want you to work with Lindsay and try and piece together a time line for the series of events. Flack get Danny on trying to track down the people that fled the scene." Mac instucted," I'll help him and tell Hawkes to process the bodies of our DOAs with Sid and Peyton then when he's finished that send him back to the scene with Angell and try and pull somemore finger prints"_

_Mac closed his eyes and ran over the case for the millionth time._

_Packed Restaurant._

_2 guys._

_Another guy._

_Guns._

_Man stands up._

_Shoots._

_3 dead._

_"It doesn't add up," Mac muttered._ _He had put so much into this case, Horatio, Calleigh and Eric all coming up to help with the investigation. _

_Dead ends in everything. _

_Ballistics. _

_Fingerprints._

_Forensics._

_All dead, nothing._

_"Onto the unsolved pile this one goes," Mac sighed thrusting the file into the empty tray that lay on his desk._

_"Taylor," Horatio said knocking on Mac's office door_

_"Horatio. Come in" Mac gustered to the couch beside his desk._

_"I want to congratulate you on the way you organised this extremely tough case. You'll make a fantastic father Mac, you should be proud of the beautiful wife you have in Stella. Peyton was never in my good books" Horatio grinned shaking Mac's hand as he stood up._

_"You off all ready?" Mac questioned noticing Stella bouncing down the corridor_

_"Yes, Miami is much sunnier that New York, work is calling aswell. Got our selves a case down south so going to head down"_

_"Mac darling," Stella beamed as strode into Mac's office," I have some goood news" _

_Handing Mac a folder Stella reclined on the sofa as Horatio leaned over Mac's shoulder_ _"_

_"Bloody brilliant! Does Flack have him in the inter rooms?" Mac exclaimed pecking Stella on the cheeck_

_"Sure thing, he's waiting for you two gentlemen so he can squeeze the life out of him or so he put it" Stella grinned_

_"Ooh don't worry if he's anything like me he'll be up against the wall already"_

**JD Chp.3**

_"You will talk! You hear me!" Flack shouted at the suspect as he lent across the table, inches from the mans face._

_"Flack, I'll take it from hear," Mac smiled placing a hand on Flack's shoulder to pull him away from the suspect._

_"Right... Pete," Mac said glancing down at the file and then into the mans eyes._

_"Yeeah, whats it to you."_

_"Pete we would like to know what you were doing on Monday" Horatio said coldly, taking his glasses off and placing them down on the table._

_"Having coffee. In a cafe." Pete sneared_

_"Name the cafe."_

_"Its on 44th street I think. They have cute waitresses."_

_"They also have easy targets?" Mac questioned, leaning on the table._

_"JD had it coming for him" Pete sneared._

_Mac flaching a look at Horatio who nodded for Flack to come in._

_"Looks like your time is up Pete. Put your hands behind you back for me please," Flack grinned,"This is the best part of the job"_

_"I'm off Mac, call me when the babys born" Horatio said, patting Mac and then Flack on the back._

_"Take care," Mac called as Horatio disappeared._

_Mac slipped his fingers through Stella's curls as she rested her head on the lap as she lay across the couch._

_"Mac we need to think of some baby names," Stella said sitting up to look it Mac's piercing blue eyes_

_"Dylan for a boy sound alright? I have always loved Bob Dylan's songs" Mac grinned_

_"Ooh should have guessed! Alecia for a girl then." Stella smiled lying back down._

_"Alecia Taylor.... hmm that goes. Dylan Taylor... thats goes aswell! Perfect" Mac laughed _

_"Shut up you or I will personally hurt you," Stella giggled_

_"Really?"_

_"Really"_

**Maaa.........c Chp.4**

_Stella rolled over in the bed feeling the space where Mac should be._

_"Mac?" Stella mumbled sitting up. Casting her eyes onto his pillow she spied a folded up piece pf paper, unfolding it she read._

_**Stella,**_

_**I've had to go into work early, forgot to tell you sorry darling. **_

_**Pancakes are on the table for you. I'm cooking tonight!**_

_**Love your most gorgeous, darling husband,**_

_**Mac x x x **_

_'Maaaac' Stella thought to herself, sliding her feet down onto the floor and pulling her dressing gown down on its hanger._  
_Upon entering the kitchen the sweet aroma of pancakes with lemon filled Stella's nostrils'._

_"I really do love Mac.." Stella mumbled as she pulled a chair out for herself._

_Finishing up her breakfast Stella placed her plate into the dishwasher and disappeared into the bedroom to get dressed._

_As she lifted up her leg to put into her jeans, Stella felt a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen area._

_'It'll be nothing' Stella muttered to herself, lifting her other leg. _

_The same._

_'Ooh no!' Stella thought, grabbing her cell of the cabinet Stella punched in Mac's number._

_"Hello?" Mac chirped down the phone_

_"M...a...c" Stella managed to gasp down the phone as her contractions came._

_"Stella?!?!? Whats wrong?"_

_"Th.....e ba...by issss. coming!" Stella squeled as she could barely take the pain._

_"I'll be right there Stell!" Mac exclaimed grabbing a sticky note to leave for Flack, Danny and Lindsay and shoving his car keys into his pocket._

_Pulling his SUV swiftly in a parking space, Mac jumped out, locked up and headed for the staircase. _  
_By-passing the elevator he chose to ran all the way up all 15 floors._

_'Maybe this wasn't a good idea' Mac thought to himself as he passed the fourteenth floor. _

_Reaching the front door he shooved the key into the lock and burst in._

_"Stella?!?!" Mac called throwing his jacket down_

_"Bedroom" Stella croaked_

_"Heey babe I'm here now, how close together are the contractions coming?"_

_"10 mins atleast" Stella whispered wiping away her tears_

_"Ok let me phone an ambulance" Mac smiled wiping Stella's forehead," It'll be over soon ok"_

_Mac heard the sirens blazing before he saw the ambulance._

_"Stella I can see it coming now babe" Mac smiled," Im just gonna go down and meet them"_

_"Detective! We came as soon as we could, where is Detective Bonasera?" Doctor Milnes shouted over to Mac as Mac swung open the door._

_"Upstairs, in our flat"_

_"Right lets go then" Doctor Milnes smiled, grabbing his homebirth kit._

_Mac waited until Doctor Milnes had disappeared up the first few steps and then stepped into the epmty elevator and pressed 15 on the key pad._

_"Stella its that horrible Doctor Milnes" Mac frowned_

_"WHAT! IM NOT LETTING THAT MAN ANYWHERE NEAR ME!!!!" Stella shouted sitting up in her bed furiously_

_"What man?" Doctor Milnes asked as he stepped past Mac_

_Mac looked at Stella, Stella looked at Mac._

_"Detective Taylor! Sorry I'm late," Doctor Grant panted as he knocked on the open front door," Doctor Milnes drove off without me"_

_"Hmm, wouldn't know why he would do that.." Mac snarled, clenching his hand into a fist_

_"Mac, if you want me to have words with Milnes over the way he is acting with Stella I can, anyway don't worry, I'll be delivering the baby."_

_"Oh thank heavens! Stella nearly ended herself when I said Milnes was the only doctor here"_

_"MAAAAAAAAC!" Stella screamed_

_"Action time" Doctor Grant grinned," Right Milnes out of my way!"_

_"What?" Milnes asked in disbelief_

_"Your not in a position to deliver this baby Milnes, back off"_

_Miles glared from Grant to Mac then smiled at Stella._

_"Exxcuse.... mee... Doctor.... Grant" Stella panted, grabbing her stomach in pain," Doctor... Milnes... out pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

_"Milnes out, your causing Detective Bonasera distress." Grant said," Right Mac I want you to hold Stella's hand tightly and on my count Stella I want you to push, right?"_

_Stella nodded, grabbing Mac's hand tightly_

_"Heey! He said tight but not that tight" Mac teased clenching back._

_"1.....2....3... PUSH!"_

_Stella pushed her hardest, clenching Mac's hand tighter_

_"Ook, that was good Stella, lets try again. 1.........2.........3......... PUSH!"  
_

_The tiny cry pierced through Stella cries of pain. Doctor Grant stood up straight, cradling Mac and Stella's new born son._

_"It's a boy Mac" Doctor Grant beamed, handing Mac the bundle of towels which inside held the baby._

_Stella grabbed Mac's hand as she saw his eyes begin to well up as her own started to run._

_Mac took the bundle from Doctor Grant and sat down on the bed beside Stella to let her see._

_"He's gorgeous" Stella whispered, tenderly brushing his forehead._

_"Name?" Doctor Grant enquired as he pulled a chart out of his bag to fill in._

_Mac looked at Stella who nodded then looked back at Doctor Grant._

_"Dylan, Dylan Bonasera Taylor."_

_"Lovely" Doctor Grant replied," Bonasera as a middle name or as a double barrel surname."_

_"Double barrel surname please."_

_"We'll be on our way then. Mac here's my number, if either of you two have any questions just give me a bring and I'll help"_

_"Thanks Grant, I don't think I could of stood Milnes delivering the baby" Stella weakly smiled_

_"Its fine, now remember Mac, plenty of rest for Stella!"_  
_  
_

_"Will do Grant, byee" Mac laughed,_

_"Thanks Grant, for everything" Stella said weakly as she pushed herself up in bed._

_"It's all over now baby blue," Mac whispered staring down into Dylan's piercing blue eyes._

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaah! Finished :D_

_If the demand is there I WILL continue so if you read the story and want more please say,_

_Or I would'nt know if you want another installment!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Thank-You!!!!!!**_


End file.
